


I Sing What Was Lost

by Mara



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, didja see Robin's new uniform?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sing What Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fanfic100 prompt 11, Red and Psych30 prompt 30, Denial. Title from a poem by Yeats "What Was Lost."

When Tim wore his new uniform, nobody dared ask why the change. Theories abounded, from the obvious (robins have no green feathers) to the fanciful (red for the blood of our dead).

Oddly, nobody guessed the actual answer: The red symbolized one particular lost soul. Tim stared at the sky that had recently held multiple Earths.

Maybe nobody guessed because Tim had always been good at hiding his feelings.

Or perhaps they didn't know because they couldn't see the symbol that lay under Robin's traditional "R."

"I'll wear this until you return to reclaim your colors. Come back soon, Kon."


End file.
